redécouverte au clair de lune
by artemis69
Summary: HPDMPour halloween, dumbledore a eu une idée géniale:une chasse au trésor de nuit dans la forête interdite!Draco décide de ruser pour gagner, mais la rencontre d'un magnifique loup noir dans une clairière donnera un nouveau sens à ce jeu..
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: sont pas à moiiiiii

couple: du HPDM, mais rien de bien méchant

résumé: Dumbledore à eu une idée géniale pour halloween: une chasse au trésor la nuit dans la forêt interdite!Drco décide d'utiliser ses dons pour gagner, mais sa rencontre avec un magnifique loup noir dans une clairière va modifier le but du jeu...

note: Bonjour a tous, je publie sur ce site ce petit OS ressortit du fond de mes tiroirs pous le concours d'halloween de Manyfics. J'espere sincerement que l'histoire vous plaira

**(re)découverte au clair de lune**

Poudlard était un endroit magnifique. Cela, même les individus de mauvaise foi (qui pullulaient à l'intérieur de l'une des quatre maisons) avaient du mal à le nier. En effet, la vue du vieux château perché au dessus du lac noir sous un clair de lune ou sa grande salle au ciel étoilé fascinaient toujours les élèves, quelques soit leur âge, et ce depuis sa création.

Mais lors des fêtes, le château devenait encore plus ensorcelant, en particulier pour celle d'Halloween. Etant la seule fête à laquelle tous les élèves assistaient, faute de vacances, la décoration était particulièrement soignée. Il y avait bien sûr les traditionnelles citrouilles, avec son et lumière, les chauves souris à foison et les squelettes surgissant des endroits les plus inattendus. Mais à Poudlard, la décoration transformait l'endroit en une immense œuvre d'art, plus belle d'année en année.

Chaque personnage de tableau était déguisé. Chaque armure polie et graissée, et ensorcelée de façon à produire des sons lugubres à chaque mouvement. Chaque statue et gargouille avait été aussi ensorcelée par le professeur Flitwick, et elles dardaient leurs yeux de pierre sur chaque élèves. Les toiles d'araignée avaient été travaillées de façon à briller comme des fils d'argent pur, et si son occupante ne pouvait pas en sortir (on ne cherchait pas l'invasion arachnidée non plus) elle projetait quand même une ombre assez angoissante sur le mur. Surtout quand il y avait quinze toiles au mètre carré. Des diablotins armés de fourches et de rires sadiques virevoltaient au dessus des têtes, version « maléfique » des angelots du café de Mme Pieddodu. Tous les lustres avaient été éteints et le château était éclairé par des centaines de milliers de bougies, oranges et noires, qui flottaient et dispensaient une douce lumière colorée (ce jour là Neville battit son record en loupant cinq fois une marche, se prenant trois tapis et sept poteaux –les lumignons c'est beau mais on y perd un peu niveau luminosité).

Ils avaient acheté aux jumeaux Weasley un ensemble de feux d'artifices semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient lancé contre Ombrage, et d'autres gadgets plus ou moins explosifs et bruyants.

Les premières années observaient fascinés la métamorphose de l'antique château sous l'œil blasé de leurs aînés, accablés par tant de naïveté. Eux étaient toujours sur leurs gardes, serrant leur baguette dans leur main et refusant de la lâcher quelque en soit la raison. Car tous avaient vécu, ou entendu raconter, une expérience traumatisante lors de ce fameux jour (attaqué par une citrouille mutante –Neville- un troll en rogne- le trio gryffondoresque- ou pire, un bouledogue femelle en nuisette orange vif- un certain blond reptilien). Résultat, Neville hurlait comme une goule à chaque fois que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, le frôlait (résultat quand il cria en tombant pour de bon dans l'escalier personne n'y prêta attention). Ron lui devenait raide comme un piquet dès qu'il croisait une toile d'araignée, soit tous les mètres et demi environ, ce qui compliquait considérablement la descente des marches, et il imita Neville une ou deux fois.

Quand à Draco Malfoy, il évitait comme la peste sa salle commune ou tout coin sombre du château et il semblait un tantinet à cran (Blaise en fut témoin quand le blond faillit le décapiter après qu'il eut proposé qu'ils retournent dans leur maison pendant la pause).

C'est donc dans cette ambiance calme et détendu qu'eu lieu le traditionnel banquet d'halloween. Le dîner, somptueux comme à l'accoutumé, se déroula sans problème, excepté quand Ron trouva une araignée (en plastique) dans sa soupe et qu'il poussa un cri très viril pour prévenir ses camarades du danger («HIIIIII »).

Mais cette tranquillité ne fit qu'augmenter la paranoïa ambiante. A Poudlard il se passait _toujours_ quelque chose le jour d'halloween, c'était une certitude ancrée dans tous les esprits. Aussi voyait on des regards fébriles fouiller la salle, cherchant la source du prochain cataclysme. Quand le directeur se leva, un silence un peu tendu s'installa.

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai eu une idée merveilleuse pour fêter ce jour formidable qu'est halloween » Il avait un sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient.

Un soupir de soulagement lui répondit : on avait localisé l'origine des ennuis. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie était un peu…original (« complètement sénile, oui » comme dirait Draco).

Cependant l'apaisement général laissa place à l'angoisse devant le visage réjoui du vieux fou, heu du directeur. Les élèves se sortaient rarement sans dommages, physiques ou mentaux, des « surprises » de Dumbledore (exemples de surprises ratées : La coupe de feu (un mort et un cicatrisé traumatisé), une cape dont on devait faire « bon usage » (un nombre incalculable d'infractions au règlement et de plongeons volontaires ou non dans les ennuis) et pire que tout, le professeur Lockart…)

Quand il échangea un regard complice avec Hagrid, ça tourna à la névrose. Qu'avait il bien put encore inventer ?

Aussi ne furent ils pas déçus quand il annonça d'une voix joyeuse « Hagrid, le professeur Snape (sigh !) et moi-même vous avons préparé une chasse au trésor de nuit dans la forêt interdite ! » Il semblait très fier de son idée et persuadé d'enchanter tous les élèves. Le silence consterné qui s'ensuivit ne le perturba pas outre mesure. Il parût cependant un peu étonné en voyant Draco s'évanouir, tout en classe et en élégance bien sûr : il venait de se rendre compte du nombre de coins sombres que comportait la forêt interdite.

« Les règles du jeu sont simples »

Le directeur s'adressait d'une voix forte aux élèves massés devant la forêt interdite, la fixant d'un œil plus ou moins (plutôt moins) rassuré.

« Tout d'abord, et j'en suis désolé, seuls les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années sont autorisés à participer ». Il jeta un regard contrit aux jeunes sorciers qui s'empressèrent de la rassurer ("non, franchement, c'est pas grave, on s'en remettra") tout en bâillonnant les premières années qui protestaient un peu trop vivement, sous l'attention lourde de jalousie de leurs aînés.

« Donc le but est de retrouver le trésor caché dans la forêt, en utilisant les indices éparpillés. Chacun peut décider de détruire un indice après l'avoir utilisé, aussi les plus rapides auront plus de chances de les trouver. Il n'y a pas de chemin défini, vous pouvez passer par où vous voulez. Notre garde chasse s'est chargé d'éloigner tous les animaux dangereux pour cette nuit de la zone, vous n'avez donc pas à craindre une rencontre avec un quelconque animal féroce, n'est ce pas Hagrid ? »

« Heu non, normalement non »

Curieusement, cette réponse ne fit qu'augmenter la tension des élèves.

« La zone est large de plusieurs kilomètres et circulaire. Elle est délimitée par une ligne fluorescente que vous ne pouvez pas manquer. En cas de problème envoyez des étincelles rouges avec votre baguette et nous viendrons vous aider. A deux heures du matin, ou dès qu'il y a un gagnant, le jeu s'arrête et on viendra vous chercher. Tous les sorts sont permis, mais il est interdit d'en utiliser contre un de vos camarades. Il est aussi déconseillé de sortir de la zone sécurisée, sous peine d'une mort douloureuse » Il fut le seul à rire de sa blague alors que les visages passaient du blanc à une pâleur cadavérique.

Sentant -enfin- comme une tension dans la masse des élèves, il tenta de les rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Snape et moi avons fait le parcours hier et il n'y a pas de difficulté excessive »

Tous jetèrent un regard dubitatif sur le sombre professeur de potion qui portait un hématome à la pommette et diverses griffures d'origine inconnue depuis la veille.

« Bon, allez y, et n'oubliez pas le magnifique trésor à la clé ! Bonne chance à tous »

Le troupeau d'élèves serrés les uns contre les autres se dirigea vers la forêt d'un pas hésitant. La voix de leur cher directeur s'éleva, les achevant définitivement

« Ah et j'oubliais, la recherche est individuelle»

Ils jetèrent un regard torve à la forêt où ils allaient devoir passer les prochaines heures seuls.

Encore un super Halloween en perspective !

Draco Malfoy, lui allait beaucoup mieux. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Pansy ne pourrait pas rester avec lui, et que les coins sombres devenaient donc parfaitement inoffensifs, son moral avait remonté en flèche et même l'idée du vieux débris lui semblait attrayante.

Aussi fut il le premier à pénétrer sous la voûte des arbres, suivi de sa clique de serpentards terrifiés. Outrés, les Gryffondors se ruèrent derrière eux dans la nette intention de les doubler. C'était eux les courageux dans l'histoire ! Avec un soupir résigné, les Serdaigles leur emboîtèrent le pas. Enfin, les Poufsouffles les rejoignirent, Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver tout seuls.

Draco Malfoy donc, marchait d'un pas allègre, tout à son bonheur. Il ne râla même pas quand sa cape à 200 gallions s'accrocha à une pierre et se déchira, ni quand ses chaussures, encore plus chères, firent un petit bain de boue. Cependant la rencontre fortuite de son pied gauche avec une racine suivie de celle de son nez et du sol eurent pour effet de le sortir de sa transe.

Après avoir juré et maudit à peu près tout le monde (de Dumbledore à la racine, en passant par les arbres et Potter, par habitude) il se mit en tête d'établir un plan. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas les capacités physiques pour courir de partout chercher les indices, comme la majorité des Gryffondors, qu'il était incapable d'utiliser certains sortilèges bien connus des Serdaigles ou de se repérer grâce aux étoiles comme les Poufsouffles (il n'avait jamais étudié cette matière facultative et passablement inutile d'après lui).

Cependant il lui restait la ruse associée à sa maison, et dont il était l'incarnation en tant que prince. Il se mit donc à réfléchir et au bout de deux minutes, la lumière fut. Il eut un sourire sadique, bien que personne ne fut là pour le voir comme d'habitude, et se transforma.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le blond s'était longtemps entraîné pour devenir animagus. Et au bout de trois ans, il était à présent capable de se transformer à volonté. L'idée lui était venue en observant mac Gonagall sous sa forme de chat, et les avantages qu'elle en tirait. Malfoy était donc devenu un animagus, illégal cela va sans dire, qui se transformait en un magnifique renard argenté, à la fourrure épaisse et touffue, aux pattes agiles et rapides, aux crocs pointus mais surtout à l'odorat développé. C'était là-dessus que s'appuyait son plan génial. Le vieux avait bien dit qu'il avait fait le trajet avec son parrain la veille. Il lui suffisait donc de suivre leur trace et il trouverait le trésor sans avoir à se soucier des indices. Simple, rapide, efficace.

Il prit le temps de pousser un rire diabolique (ce qui sous sa forme renardesque se transforma en un couinement assez…pitoyable) avant de prendre la route.

Il se mit donc à courir, sautant aux dessus des racines, évitant les flaques de boue. Depuis qu'il savait se transformer rares étaient les fois où il avait pu courir, un renard dans un couloir de Poudlard étant plus suspect qu'un chat. Aussi prit il un plaisir immense à sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, à entendre des bruits inconnus et à renifler l'ensemble des odeurs innédites que dévoilait à présent la forêt. Un bruit de pas l'alerta et il s'arrêta, plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne, la queue entre les pattes.

Son regard tomba sur un élève, apparemment Gryffondor d'après son blason, qui semblait gigantesque vu du sol. Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main et lisait un papier auquel il mit le feu. Draco était sur la bonne voie. Cependant il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de rester à distance des autres sorciers, sous peine de se faire attaquer par un paranoïaque (après tout, dans le monde magique l'animal le plus redoutable pouvait se cacher sous l'apparence la plus adorable). Aussi, après avoir repéré l'odeur de son parrain, mélange de cuivre des chaudrons et de fleurs coupées, et celle du directeur, sucre et citron, il décida d'adopter un trajet parallèle, tout en revenant de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'il ne s'éloignait pas. Comme ça, il éviterait les débrouillards qui auraient trouvé les indices et qui emprunteraient le chemin tout tracé.

Il obliqua donc, parcouru une trentaine de mètres, puis continua son trajet.

Au bout de dix minutes, il vit quelque chose briller à sa gauche. Il décida qu'il avait assez d'avance sur les autres pour pouvoir se permettre un détour et trottina jusqu'à l'endroit qui l'attirait, dévoré par la curiosité.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en débarquant dans une clairière, avec en son centre une petite marre qui brillait sous le clair de lune. Il s'assit et observa la scène d'une beauté étonnante et d'un calme absolu. Un bruit à sa droite se fit entendre et il se crispa. Il n'était pas seul. Maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, il captait parfaitement l'odeur de l'intrus. Qui n'était pas humain. L'odeur fauve et épicée désignait un animal, un carnivore plus grand que lui. Le renard fit volte face, s'enfonçant doucement dans l'ombre de la forêt après avoir identifié l'autre. Un magnifique loup noir était couché près d'un bosquet, fixant la lune. Il ne l'avait apparemment pas repéré. Il s'apprêtait à fuir à toutes jambes, ou plutôt à toutes pattes, quand l'animal posa sa tête sur ses pattes croisées, poussant un soupir très peu animalier.

Le renard hésita. Il le connaissait, il en était sûr, toutes les fibres de son être le criaient. Défiant toutes les règles de prudence, ou de lâcheté selon le point de vue, Draco s'approcha du canidé. Il se fit tout petit et rampa dans les hautes herbes, espérant qu'il n'allait pas repérer son odeur et par conséquent éviter de le croquer. Son vœu fut exaucé et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa cible sans être menacé par une gueule remplie de crocs. Il se posa donc dans l'herbe et essaya de comprendre comment il pouvait bien connaître un loup.

Après une observation attentive, une certitude s'installa chez le blond : ce loup n'en était pas un. Ses gestes, ses regards, son comportement insouciant presque dépressif, rien ne correspondait avec sa nature d'animal toujours sur le qui vive. Le loup était un animagus. C'était donc de là que venait cette impression, l'animagus devait être une personne de sa connaissance.

Il se rapprocha encore, un peu rassuré. En cas de problème (par exemple s'il le confondait avec un casse croûte) il pourrait reprendre forme humaine. Un loup normal l'aurait boulotté quand même, mais pas un animagus.

Plus Draco approchait plus cette impression de familiarité augmentait, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre un nom sur l'animal. Une fourrure d'un noir profond, qui semblait très douce et qui était toute ébouriffée. Une impression de puissance et de dangerosité se dégageait du loup, mais en même temps une aura rassurante et apaisante. Mais d'où pouvait il le connaître ?

Draco était tellement accaparé par la question que sa discrétion en pâtît. Et comme tout ce qui peut aller mal ira mal, le renard marcha sur une branche, produisant un son sec qui déchira le silence ambiant. Le loup noir se releva d'un bond et se retourna souplement, les crocs à découvert, grondant sourdement. Tout à coup, il paraissait beaucoup plus grand et musclé à Draco. Alors que le blond allait reprendre forme humaine, le loup sembla s'apaiser. Ses babines retombèrent, camouflant les canines acérées, et qui paraissaient très efficaces. Le grondement s'arrêta et le canidé pencha la tête sur le côté interrogatif. Puis il recula doucement avant de se recoucher dans l'herbe, fixant toujours le renard argenté dans les yeux.

Le cœur battant toujours à cent à l'heure, Draco se calma et observa l'autre. Et là il l'identifia tout de suite. Plus que la marque blanche en forme d'éclair entre les deux yeux, ce furent les yeux en question, d'un magnifique vert émeraude, qui firent tilter le blond. Il aurait été sous sa forme humaine, il se serait écrié « Potter, toi un animagus illégal, je vais te dénoncer tu vas être puni mwahaha » (oui Draco avait une petite tendance à oublier ses propres défauts). Cependant Draco était actuellement un renard argenté, certes beau, mais haut de vingt centimètres et dépourvu de parole. Aussi se contenta t'il d'envoyer un regard belliqueux à son ennemi-rien-qu'à-lui-tout-seul, Harry Potter de son vrai nom.

Cependant le loup se contenta de lui jeter un regard étonné. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Draco s'indigna que sa némésis soit incapable de le reconnaître sous sa forme d'animagus. Lui y était arrivé presque immédiatement. Il décida de partir la tête haute, pour montrer à quel point il était vexé, quand le canidé se leva et partit en direction de la forêt dans une course souple et rapide. Draco le regarda les yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui arrivait encore au balafré. En scrutant les bois, il aperçut une silhouette noire qui le fixait. Le loup le regardait dans les yeux, la queue balayant le sol, visiblement exaspéré par la lenteur du renard. Sans réfléchir, Draco s'élança à sa suite. Ils coururent de longues minutes (surtout pour Draco et ses petites pattes), le loup s'arrêtant dès que le blond risquait de le perdre de vue. Il finit par virer à gauche, passant derrière un bosquet. Il le rejoint, essoufflé, mais recula précipitamment en le voyant en compagnie d'une dizaine de sombrals. Il insulta mentalement ce balourd de garde chasse et sa « zone privée d'animaux ».

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco commença à s'inquiéter un peu. D'après ses vagues souvenirs des cours du demi géant, où il préférait énerver Potter plutôt que d'écouter, ces bestioles étaient carnivores…. Oh mon dieu, et si elles avaient mangé le balafré ? D'abord, le bigleux n'avait pas encore tué l'autre psychopathe à tête de serpent, et puis qui il pourrait embéter lui après hein ? Weasley n'était plus drôle depuis qu'il sortait avec Granger, et puis même c'était pas pareil quoi.

Légèrement paniqué, Draco se rua dans la clairière, à la rescousse du survivant, qui ne méritait peut être plus son pseudo. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrouvrant les yeux (oui il avait couru les yeux fermés, pour éviter de faire demi tour à la vue de la première goutte de sang) de voir Potter bien vivant, assis au milieu des sombrals, le regardant l'air follement amusé. Le renard le fixa quelques secondes les yeux ronds, avant de pousser un couinement terrifié et de se jeter sur le loup. Un sombral dans le dos de Draco avait reniflé innocemment le dos du goupil, et ne comprenait visiblement pas la réaction vive du blondinet.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil hilare à la petite boule de poil argentée blottie entre ses pattes. Draco voulut lui renvoyer un regard noir à la façon Snape (c'est qu'il s'était entraîné longtemps devant son miroir avant d'y arriver) mais il se contenta de gémir pitoyablement quand tous les sombrals s'approchèrent. D'un coup de museau, Harry délogea doucement le petit renard effrayé et le poussa jusque sous le nez du cheval ailé le plus proche. Draco lui se contentait de fermer très fort les yeux, mort de trouille, persuadé de mourir dans quelques secondes. L'idée de reprendre sa forme humaine ne l'effleura même pas.

Aussi fut il abasourdi en sentant une langue râpeuse contre son pelage. Il entrouvrit un œil circonspect pour tomber sur le museau noir et tout doux d'un sombral. Il se redressa suspicieux et observa l'animal en face de lui. Quand il se prit un deuxième coup de langue il se recula et poussa un petit cri outré. Le loup avait les babines retroussées en ce qui ressemblait énormément à un sourire.

Il s'approcha, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de fierté et de courage, et frotta sa truffe sur le naseau du sombral. Celui-ci lui souffla doucement dessus avant de lui redonner un coup de langue. A présent totalement rassuré Draco tourna un regard hautain et fier au loup, et il aurait juré que malgré son apparence canine, Potter venait de hausser un sourcil amusé.

Puis le loup se leva et alla voir chaque sombral. Le renard le suivit, et fit à son tour connaissance avec les animaux. Il comprit vite qu'ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres, entre celui recouvert de cicatrices, celui avec un œil en moins ou même, son préféré (bien qu'il ai honte d'avouer apprécier ces bêtes) un jeune sombral debout sur ses longues pattes frêles et complètement disproportionnés. Il jouait avec le petit sombral et le loup depuis dix minutes quand ce dernier parti en direction de la forêt. Sans hésiter, Draco le rejoignit, l'interrogeant du regard.

Le beau loup noir releva la tête et poussa un long hurlement. Alors que Draco observait fasciné le spectacle de Potter hurlant à la lune, les sombrals s'envolèrent. Draco les regarda, étonné, passer au dessus d'eux et se disperser dans la forêt. Puis le loup repartit et Draco lui emboîta le pas.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à de longues minutes de course, le loup s'arrêta peu après. Draco aperçut une lueur argentée et quelques secondes plus tard apparurent devant les yeux ronds (et la mâchoire décrochée) de Draco un couple bien étrange. L'animal de gauche, Draco le reconnu tout de suite, pour l'avoir déjà vu en cours, sans avoir jamais pu l'approcher. D'une blancheur absolue, une corne torsadée entre des yeux bleus, se dressait devant le renard une licorne adulte dans toute sa splendeur. A ses côtés se tenait un animal qu'il avait seulement vu dans les livres. Couleur de l'argent pur, les pattes avant pourvues de serres d'oiseau, les ailes de plusieurs mètres d'envergures rabattue sur le corps d'un cheval : un pégase. Il tourna son regard émerveillé vers Potter, qui lui renvoya un coup d'œil complice. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, envoûté par la beauté des nouveaux arrivants. Il osait à peine respirer de peur de les faire fuir.

Aussi quand le loup frotta affectueusement sa tête contre celle du pégase, Draco se précipita avec enthousiaste à sa suite pour se présenter. Il remarqua que la tête du pégase semblait très légère, comme si les os étaient creux. Ca devait être bien pratique pour voler, tout comme les serres devaient servir pour s'accrocher aux arbres ou aux rochers, la nature était bien faite. Puis il s'émerveilla de la douceur du poil de licorne, qu'il n'avait touché qu'en faisant des potions qui lui avait semblé assez rèche, et qui était plus doux que de la soie sur l'animal.

Après quelques temps, le même manège se répéta : le hurlement, le départ des deux autres, et la course. Apparemment Potter connaissait parfaitement la forêt et il lui faisait découvrir son univers. Plus le temps passait, moins Draco trouvait la forêt effrayante. Il la pensait vide et remplie de monstres féroces, il la découvrait grouillante de vie et pleine d'animaux fascinants (par contre il aurait un mot à dire au directeur quand aux "animaux qui avaient quittés la zone" hein). Il avait complètement oublié la chasse au trésor et trouvait que Potter était finalement quelqu'un de fascinant. Il ne manquait plus que ça, lui Draco Malfoy, adhérant au fan club du survivant, ah tout part en vrille ces temps ci !

Durant de longues heures, Malfoy découvrit grâce à son étonnant guide de nombreux mystères de la forêt. Il emprunta des passages secrets dissimulés dans des troncs, découvrit des arbres aux feuilles couleur or et argent, des champignons carnivores. Il rencontra de nombreux animaux. Une acromentule (bon là Draco avait eu un peu de mal à garder son sang froid, mais il avait un excuse, elle avait _huit _pattes et plein d'yeux partout !) qui ne leur fit aucun mal, bien qu'il doutait qu'il en soit de même sous sa forme humaine. Il rencontra un espèce de guépard miniature, avec six pattes au lieu de quatre (six ça va) ; un bosquet qui se révéla être vivant et intelligent ; un scroutt à pétard géant (là même Harry resta à distance) ; des niffleurs avec leurs nez en étoile ; des hippogriffes (Bon d'accord, Draco voulait bien admettre que c'était peut être un peu de sa faute si duck –luck ?- l'avait attaqué, et que ces bestioles n'étaient pas si débiles que ça) ; et d'autres animaux, certains effrayants, d'autres attirants ou fascinant. Draco commençait presque à comprendre la passion du demi géant pour la forêt interdite.

Ils finirent par retourner dans la clairière où Draco avait découvert le survivant. Le loup se recoucha à sa place au bord de la mare, et reposa son museau sur ses pattes. Hésitant, Draco se coula contre son flanc, guettant un geste de refus. Mais il se contenta de lui retourner un regard vert serein, et le renard pris ses aises dans la fourrure noire et tellement douce.

Il était toujours aussi déçu que le Potter ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais il se doutait bien qu'alors il n'aurait jamais partagé ce moment avec lui. Aussi Draco se contenta de rester là, enfoui dans la fourrure dense du loup, fixant un bouquet de fleurs qui poussaient au bord de la mare. Les feuilles d'un vert profond et les pétales d'une étonnante couleur noire, elles poussaient à l'aplomb de l'eau, et on avait l'impression qu'elles pouvaient y tomber au moindre coup de vent. Elles lui faisaient furieusement penser à son coussin du moment. Le vert de ses yeux, le noir ébène de ses cheveux, la même intrépidité et en même temps la même impression de fragilité. Il sentait même leur doux parfum, et même lui ressemblait à Potter, tout en douceur et en force, en sucré et en épicé, tout en paradoxe.

Un profond soupir du loup sorti Draco de sa contemplation. Il jeta un œil inquiet vers l'animagus et fut bouleversé par la lassitude et la tristesse qu'il lut au fond des yeux émeraudes. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il se leva et se planta en face de l'autre et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le museau. Le loup le regarda, stupéfait, et Draco recula précipitamment.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête ? Il avait embrassé Potter ! Les conséquences de son acte lui firent tourner la tête et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux se noyer tout de suite dans la mare. Il fut interrompu dans ses pulsions suicidaires quand une langue râpeuse lui frôla à son tour le museau. Il fixa Potter, abasourdi, et le loup lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Et Draco fut bêtement, stupidement mais profondément heureux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Potter ne savait pas qui il était. Alors Draco s'enfuit, sans se retourner, usant toute la force de ses petites pattes pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Le loup se contenta de lui jeter un regard peiné.

Le ciel s'éclaira et en lettres rouges les mots « Nous avons un gagnant » barrèrent le ciel. Draco reprit forme humaine et eu un petit sourire mélancolique : ça c'était du Dumbledore tout craché, au moins une chose qui ne changerait jamais. Il projeta des étincelles rouges dans le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard un elfe de maison transplana à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, Draco donna sa main à la petite créature. L'elfe parut étonné mais ne dit rien. Après un crac sonore, Draco se retrouvait entouré par ses amis.

Comme détaché de la scène, Draco vit Weasley se lamenter sur son malheureux paquet de bonbons au citron, apparemment le trésor fabuleux promis. Mais Draco n'avait pas le cœur à se moquer de la belette, il se contentait de fixer le brun qui tentait de consoler le rouquin.

Il aperçut brièvement l'air inquiet de Blaise à son sujet, et ne réagit même pas quand Pansy se scotcha à lui, voulant savoir ce qui lui était arrivé dans la forêt. Il se contenta de se dégager d'un air las et retourna à l'orée de la forêt. Là il y retrouva le calme de ces dernières heures, et les souvenirs de cette nuit magique se mirent à tourner dans sa tête. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas se changer définitivement en renard, et aller vivre dans la forêt avec les licornes et les sombrals. Une voix douce le sortit de ses pensées.

« Le forêt est belle hein ? »

Draco se retourna vivement, reconnaissant cette voix. Le survivant se tenait devant lui, les mains dans le dos, regardant la forêt avec un air triste, le même que celui qui avait poussé Draco à l'embrasser. Prenant sur lui, Draco utilisa une voix froide et coupante pour répondre au brun

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potty ? Ton ami la belette et sa sang de bourbe t'ont laissé tomber ? »

Mais Harry ne se vexa pas, il se contenta de lui retourner un regard pensif puis de répondre d'un ton encore plus doux.

« Non. Mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir »

Il sortit de derrière son dos une fleur noire aux feuilles vertes foncées, qui brillaient doucement sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

« Tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'aimer »

« Tu m'avais reconnu… »

« Je t'ai reconnu au regard que tu as jeté à cette pauvre brindille qui avait osée révéler ta présence. Tu es le seul être humain à pouvoir accorder autant de mépris à une branche morte »

« Je vois »

Le brun se rapprocha doucement, donnant la fleur au blond et en profitant au passage pour attraper sa main. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux gris acier du Serpentard et souffla

« Joyeux halloween Draco »

Puis les lèvres de Harry se posèrent doucement sur celles du blond

_La suite, seuls trois être peuvent vous la raconter. Les deux garçons, maintenant devenu des hommes murs, ou une petite fleur aux feuilles émeraudes et aux pétales d'un noir de jais, qui grâce à un sort de pérennité, avait été le témoin muet de cette histoire et qui le restera de nombreuses années encore,posées sur un vase dans la chambre, et qui receuillait tous les mots doux et les promesses d'éternité chuchotées _

FIN

Vala, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé . Il existe aussi le point de vue de harry, qui est publié sur manyfics net sous le pseudo d'artemis. Je ne pense pas la publier ici, mais je serais ravie (et très touchée) que mon texte vous plaise assez pour que vous alliez lire la suite là bas.

Bravo en tout cas d'avoir réussi a venir a bout de cet OS (c'est qu'il en faut du courage ).

Artemis (retourne se cacher)


	2. La face cachée de la lune

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartiens, malheureusement TT

**Couple:** HPDM, what else?

**Note:** Bon j'avais dis que je ne publierais pas le POV de Harry sur ce site. Mais l'acceuil adorable que cette fic a reçu m'a fait changer d'avis (19 reviews OO vous voulez ma mort? lol). J'espère que cette suite ne décevra personne éè

Donc voici ce qu'a pensé notre Ryry de l'arrivée de ce petit renard argenté cette nuit là...

**La face cachée de la lune**

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Harry Potter soupira. Maussade, il massacrait méticuleusement le contenu de son assiette sous l'œil désolé de Ron.

Cela aurait pu paraître étrange que personne ne se soucie plus que ça de l'humeur morose du brun. Mais c'était un des avantages à être le survivant (en plus d'avoir plein de trucs gratuits). On pouvait déprimer en paix. En effet, au premier soupir, tout le monde devenait tout à coup adorable avec lui, cherchant à lui éviter toute autre contrariété, certains professeurs le dispensant même de devoirs. Mais personne ne lui demandait jamais ce qui se passait. Quand Ron s'en était aperçu, il avait demandé l'explication à Seamus, qui lui avait répondu « qu'avec Harry c'était toujours trop grave. Il ressasse son enfance traumatisée/ses proches disparus/sa futur confrontation avec face de serpent albinos (rayer les mentions inutiles). Nous on peut rien faire pour l'aider, et ça nous plombe notre journée ». Autant dire que le pauvre Ron avait été un peu choqué de cette réponse assez peu charitable. En tout cas cela expliquait le fait que le survivant déprimait dans l'indifférence générale. En ce jour dangereux d'halloween, personne ne tenait à apprendre que le seigneur des ténèbres serait l'invité surprise.

Sauf que là, le brun se morfondait sur un tout autre problème. Son problème était blond, reptilien jusqu'au bout des ongles et méchamment sexy. Et oui, le survivant qui ne faisait décidément rien comme les autres louchait sur sa nemesis, son ennemi rien qu'a lui, le prince des serpents, Draco Malfoy de son vrai nom.

Comme bien sûr toute tentative d'approche était proscrite (il tenait à la vie quand même) le brun restait donc là à réduire en bouillie son déjeuner, indifférent à la paranoïa ambiante.

Il recommença à soupirer et son meilleur ami finit par réussir à arracher son regard désolé du cadavre du repas de Harry pour remarquer sa (relative) détresse.

« Ry arrête de t'en faire comme ça, tu l'as quand tu veux Malfoy »

« Mais je ne pensais pas à lui !! » S'outra Harry, un air de pauvre-victime-incomprise plaqué sur le visage.

« Ben tant mieux » répliqua Ron qui connaissait la parade à la mauvaise foi du brun « Parce que Parkinson est en train de lui collez son décolleté sous le nez »

Harry se retourna vivement, sifflant furieusement quelque chose en fourchelang (qui d'après les maigres connaissances de l'auteur dans cette langue la comparait à certains animaux, comme une truie ou un bouledogue… charmant !). Avant de se rendre compte que son ami l'avait roulé, et que Malfoy était actuellement en train de manger de la soupe avec une classe stupéfiante.

Il jeta un regard blessé à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un regard amusé.

Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient (Harry le premier) Ronald Weasley n'avait pas mal pris l'aveu du brun de son attirance pour le Serpentard. Mais en même temps, depuis qu'il sortait avec la brunette, Ron acceptait tout avec bienveillance : Que sa sœur sorte avec Blaise Zabini, que Seamus soit avec Dean (après une découverte assez traumatisante de Harry des deux occupés sous la douche). Rien ne perturbait Ron dans son monde où tout était beau et gentil. Harry était persuadé qu'il pourrait lui annoncer être le fils de Voldemort que le rouquin se réjouirait qu'il ait encore de la famille en vie. Certains le jugeaient optimiste. Harry lui le trouvait décérébré.

Mais bon, le couple n'était vieux que de trois semaines. Les effets secondaires finiraient bien par retomber. En tout cas il l'espérait parce qu'il commençait à devenir flippant le rouquin dans son monde de bisounours.

Harry finit par sortir de table, escorté du couple de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione, plongée dans un livre, faisait encore une fois démonstration de son incroyable talent en esquivant tous les élèves sans même daigner lever les yeux. A croire qu'elle avait un radar intégré. Ron lui, observait le brun qui, très original, soupirait de nouveau. Ron suivit son regard pour atterrir sur Malfoy and co, qui retournaient à leur salle commune.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? » demanda le roux irrité. Il n'aimait pas voir Harry malheureux.

« Ron, franchement, tu m'imagines coincer Draco Malfoy pour lui déclarer des étoiles dans les yeux « Je t'aime Dray. Je sais que nous sommes ennemis jurés depuis sept ans, mais ne dit on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine ? Tu n'as qu'à franchir ce pas et nous vivrons heureux pour toujours ».Au mieux il se fout de ma gueule et le raconte à toute l'école, au pire il me trucide sur place. Charmant programme »

« C'est vrai que dis comme ça…mais en essayant d'être plus subtil peut être que ? »

« Ron, c'est de moi qu'on parle. Ta douce moitié m'a suffisamment répété que le tact et la subtilité ne faisaient pas parti de mes qualités pour que je l'intègre »

Ron prit le temps de jeter un regard énamouré à Hermione avant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas moi…Arrête de te battre avec lui, essaye de t'en faire un ami, achète tous ses potes pour qu'ils disent du bien de toi »

« Si c'était aussi simple quelqu'un aurait déjà réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus »

« Oh n'exagère pas non plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il était convoité par tout le monde non plus »

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de désigner d'un index accusateur les élèves dans le sillon du blond. La plupart avaient les yeux dans le vague, d'autres semblaient au bord du malaise et certains avaient la bave aux lèvres.

« Pratiquement toute l'école ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. Je te rappelle que l'attrapeur de poufsouffle l'a (inutilement, il l'aurait eu quand même) laissé attraper le vif d'or. Que le plus intelligent de tous les Serdaigles lui a proposé de lui faire ses devoirs. Et qu'un Gryffondor est même aller jusqu'à me piéger pour se faire remarquer par Malfoy »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. La vermine ne se remettrait pas de si tôt de la vengeance des amis de Harry. Il avait tragiquement redécouvert la puissance latente de sa maison. Plus que celle de Seamus, lavande, Dean, Neville et des autres, c'étaient surtout la punition de Hermione, le cerveau de Poudlard, associée à tout le clan Weasley qui lui provoquait toujours une insomnie persistante. Sans compter quelques handicaps physiques désagréables (Et oui, les sept Weasley avaient la rancune très tenace et perfide)

« Comment veux tu que j'ai la moindre chance ? » continua Harry tout à son désespoir, inconscient des réflexions de son rouquin préféré « Il est beau, intelligent, riche, noble, populaire… Moi je ne suis rien de tout ça et en plus je suis son ennemi juré »

Ron regarda son ami mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était inutile. N'empêche qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Harry n'était peut être pas un sang pur, mais la famille Potter était d'une noblesse au moins égale à celle des Malfoy. Et il était à présent l'héritier de la famille Black, l'une des plus ancienne et respectée de toutes les lignées de sang pur, dont même Malfoy se vantait d'en être le descendant.

Sans avoir la fortune des Malfoy, Harry pouvait facilement vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler, juste en se reposant sur ses divers héritages. Sans compter les fortunes que le ministère avait débloqué pour remercier le survivant à la fin de la guerre (Percy avait tout avoué).

Contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues pensaient (comme le vieux graisseux de cachots), il avait de l'intelligence à revendre. Sans atteindre le niveau de Hermione, il était parvenu seul à s'arracher à l'influence des uns et des autres. Il pouvait se vanter à présent de ne plus être la marionnette de personne.

Ses lettres de noblesse, il n'en avait peut être pas hérité comme le blond, mais il se les était créé par lui-même. Par son courage, son dévouement, sa générosité et sa puissance, il s'était forgé un respect bien supérieur à celui que pouvait imposer une vieille famille par la menace.

Quand à la beauté, objectivement il n'avait rien à envier au Serpentard. Pour en avoir entendu parler très souvent dans les couloirs ou sa salle commune, et après une analyse approfondie (oui, Ronald n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant les cours de binns, donc il menait l'enquête), il en était venu à la conclusion que le brun complexait pour rien. Certes il ne possédait pas la beauté froide et inaccessible du blond, mais une beauté sauvage et torride complètement envoûtante (cf : lavande Brown). Il avait de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude unique (cf : Pavarti Patil) et ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnaient un air sexy (« il a toujours l'air de sortir d'une folle nuit de débauche » avaient commenté Seamus et Dean l'air rêveur). Et sa cicatrice dont il jugeait qu'elle le défigurait lui donnait l'air classe et rappelait sa puissance ahurissante (cf : Cho Chang. Eh oui, Ron avait fait de gros sacrifices pour mener son enquête jusqu'au bout). Ron quand à lui pouvait attester que son meilleur pote était plutôt bien foutu, pour avoir pris quelques douches en même temps que lui après le quidditch (et il persistait à dire qu'il avait vu Dubois baver sur Harry).

Et pour le succès… Ron jeta un regard amusé derrière son dos où ceux qui avaient l'air rêveur venaient d'entrer en violente collision avec ceux qui bavaient et qui risquaient la déshydratation. Quand à ceux au bord du malaise, ils semblaient être tombés du dit bord et ils s'étaient évanouis sans que personne n'y prête attention. Le rouquin se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'ils étaient vraiment dans une école de fous.

Mais Ron ne prit pas la peine de partager ses pensées avec Harry. Hermione et lui avaient essayé par tous les moyens de lui faire réaliser. Mais l'humilité du bun l'emportait toujours, et il les regardait comme s'ils essayaient de le convaincre que Snape était l'homme le plus sexe qui existe (quoique, connaissant ry, il était sûr que même ça lui semblait plus crédible).

Le rouquin se contentait donc de faire de temps à autre des remarques désabusées, comme quand une fille faisait une crise d'hystérie après avoir vu Harry torse nu ou qu'une lettre de fan arrivait à passer la barrière spéciale érigée par Dumbledore.

Une des innombrables toiles d'araignée et sa propriétaire qui ornaient le château le tirèrent de ses pensées. Avec un couinement aigu, il sauta latéralement d'un mètre sur la gauche, soit le milieu exact du couloir, qui lui permettait de garder une distance maximale entre les deux murs, et donc avec les arachnides qui les décoraient. Ce brusque retour à la réalité lui rappela quel jour on était, et la paranoïa ambiante. Comme sa douce Hermione semblait trop passionnée par son livre pour y penser et que Harry broyait du noir, il fallait qu'il soit sur ses gardes pour trois. Quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui et il savait pertinemment qu'en tant que meilleur ami du survivant, les problèmes avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se décupler avant de leur tomber dessus.

Comme pour chaque fête, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés et le dîner était somptueux. Même Harry avait abandonné son air morose à la vue de la nuée de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Il discutait maintenant joyeusement avec Seamus et Dean, en distribuant à tout va des rires cristallins et des sourires éblouissants. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Ron aurait juré que Harry tentait d'ensorceler tous ceux qui poseraient les yeux sur lui. En tout cas c'était très efficace. Des dizaines d'élèves mangeaient distraitement leur soupe avec une fourchette, d'autres oubliaient manifestement qu'ils étaient en train de se servir de l'eau ou de la sauce et un Serpentard était en train de mâcher consciencieusement un cierge. Affligeant.

Heureusement pour les neurones des pauvres élèves envoûtés, Harry se remit à manger, brisant en même temps leur transe. Pendant qu'ils réparaient d'un coup de baguette les diverses catastrophes provoquées, chacun se promettait de ne plus jeter un œil au Gryffondor tant qu'il resterait de la nourriture sur la table.

Aussi le hibou qui se posa devant le brun ne fut remarqué par personne. Pourtant cela avait de quoi étonner. Ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier. Mais Harry lui avait reconnu le sceau du ministre de la magie sur le rouleau de parchemin. Les gestes saccadés, le regard vide, Harry lut les noms qui s'étalaient devant lui.

Comme pratiquement tous les jours depuis cinq mois, le ministère lui envoyait la liste des nouvelles victimes de la clique de Voldemort. Le message était explicite : C'est gentil d'avoir tué la quasi-totalité des mangemorts, mais si pouviez faire votre job maintenant et vous occuper de leur chef, nous vous en serions reconnaissant.

Et jour après jour, le poids sur les épaules du survivant s'alourdissait. Ses amis avaient beau le soutenir, en lui rappelant toutes les vies qu'il avait sauvées, et que le seul à blâmer était le ministère qui n'avait jamais attrapé ne serait ce qu'un mangemort, Harry se faisait ronger par la culpabilité.

Il ferma d'un geste brusque le parchemin après avoir lu le dernier nom de la liste « Sonia Sanaël, 7 ans, torturé(e) à mort ». Comme d'habitude, il le glissa dans sa poche. Il savait qu'il irait rejoindre les centaines d'autres au fond de son tiroir. Il savait que Ron le traiterait une fois de plus de masochiste. Mais il savait aussi que les nuits où sa peur l'emporterait sur sa haine, il pourrait puiser son courage dans ces milliers de noms qui hurlaient en silence l'atrocité de celui qui se prétendait Lord

En voyant l'air sombre de Ron qui le tirait part la manche pour qu'il le suive, Harry comprit qu'il avait loupé quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je n'ais pas tout suivi je crois… »

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'inattention du brun. Il savait très bien ce que Harry devait ressasser pour avoir loupé tout le discours de Dumbledore.

« Notre cher directeur vient d'avoir une _super_ idée. Figure toi que ce soir on a le droit à une chasse au trésor dans la forêt interdite. De nuit ! Je pense que son paquet de bonbons au citron était périmé le jour où il a décidé du programme d'halloween… »

Harry n'écouta pas plus longtemps les récriminations de son ami et il eut un sourire soulagé. La forêt. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ron grogna. Il avait beau savoir que son meilleur ami passait la majeure partie de ses nuits à courir la forêt, il n'en appréciait pas le lieu pour autant. Chez lui, les mots « forêt interdite » entraînaient aussitôt le souvenir persistant d'une mer d'araignées géantes et anthropophages.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent groupés dans le parc de Poudlard, Dumbledore expliqua les règles du jeu. Les indices, le trésor, le retour… Harry n'écouta que vaguement, n'ayant de toute façon pas du tout l'intention d'y participer. Il fixait avec envie la forêt, impatient de gagner son refuge. Aussi accueilli t'il avec soulagement l'hésitant mouvement de foule en direction de la forêt à la fin du discours du directeur. Cependant l'œillade que lui jeta Ron l'angoissa. Comment allait il bien pouvoir annoncer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il les laissait seuls au milieu de la forêt ?

Dumbledore sembla –comme toujours- remarquer le mal aise du jeune homme, car il ajouta « Ah et j'oubliais, la recherche est individuelle ».

Harry essaya de cacher son soulagement et d'envoyer un regard désolé à ses amis. Mais le rouquin et sa moitié se contentèrent d'un sourire complice. Ils avaient parfaitement compris le besoin de solitude de Harry, et ils auraient de toute façon trouvé une excuse pour que Harry les laisse seuls sans avoir de remords.

Confus d'être aussi transparent, Harry tourna vers l'orée de la forêt. Il vit avec surprise un certain Serpentard blond et noble se ruer vers le couvert des arbres, comme ayant le diable aux trousses. Tous les serpentards le suivirent, puis le reste des élèves. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans la forêt, Harry fit un petit signe de la main à ses deux amis avant d'obliquer vers la gauche.

Il se mit à courir comme un fou, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la masse des élèves apeurés. Il cavala longtemps, savourant le silence des bois, seulement brisé par son souffle erratique et le sang battant à ses oreilles. Quand la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, il se transforma sans même ralentir l'allure. Il goûta le plaisir de cette transformation qui lui était devenue aussi naturelle que de respirer.

Ses jambes se raccourcirent, ses pieds devinrent des pattes et il perçut sous ses coussinets la douceur de la mousse. Son centre de gravité s'abaissa, le forçant pendant un instant à courir à quatre pattes, ni homme ni loup. Puis son corps entier se métamorphosa. Il profita de la sensation enivrante de ses muscles puissants roulants sous sa peau, de sa respiration devenant calme et profonde. Sa fourrure noire et dense le protégeait totalement de la morsure du froid et des branches basses. Ses foulées s'amplifièrent. Avec sa queue comme balancier, sa course se fit plus souple, plus fluide. Il filait à travers les bois, esquivant sans ralentir les arbres et sautant souplement au dessus des obstacles les plus hauts, le tout à une vitesse ahurissante. Enfin sa tête pris sa forme canine. Il senti la puissance de sa nouvelle mâchoire, capable de briser à peu près n'importe quoi sans efforts. Son ouïe s'amplifia. Mis à part le bruit du vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles du fait de la vitesse, il pris soudain conscience de la vie qui grouillait autour de lui. Si sous sa forme humaine il avait l'impression que la forêt était déserte, il percevait maintenant le murmure des arbres vivants, le bruit d'une course poursuite, le son caractéristique d'un envol d'oiseaux, le piaillement d'un rongeur outré qu'il ait abîmé son terrier.

Sa vue lui permit de voir comme en plein jour chaque brindille, chaque feuille, chaque racine de ce trajet qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Et enfin, ce qu'il préférait, l'odorat. L'être humain ne prêtait pas assez attention à ce sens magnifique, décuplé sous sa forme de loup. Que serait un bon plat sans l'odeur alléchante qui l'accompagne ? Pourquoi ne remarque t'on pas à quel point il est rassurant de se blottir dans un vêtement portant l'odeur de l'être aimé ?

Harry savait parfaitement que la forêt ne serait pas la même sans cette odeur si caractéristique, mélange de celle épicée de la sève, de la terre mouillée, de la mousse, ou celle plus fruitée d'une fleur ou d'une baie. Même l'eau avait son odeur.

La métamorphose n'avait pas durée une seconde, mais l'euphorie qui l'accompagnait dura tout le long du trajet. Et Harry profitait de ce moment où, tout à la redécouverte des choses, il s'oubliait au passage.

Enfin, après une dizaine minute de course effrénée, Harry ralenti. Il remarqua amusé qu'il n'était même pas essoufflé, et une fois de plus l'endurance de son corps de loup le stupéfia.

Il sortit du couvert des arbres pour arriver dans une clairière. Oh elle n'était pas très grande cette clairière, ni couverte de papillons ou de fleurs. Non c'était une clairière banale, avec quelques buissons et une petite mare en son centre.

Mais c'était son refuge, loin des guerres et de la folie des hommes. Trop enfoncée dans la forêt, elle était vierge de toute intrusion humaine.

Et même si elle était banale, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sublime sa clairière. Pas de cette beauté fourmillante de détails, mais une beauté toute simple, dénudée de tout artifice. Une beauté qui touchait tous les sens

Celle du toucher. L'herbe d'un vert profond était plus confortable que n'importe quel lit.

Celle de l'odorat. Il flottait dans l'air une petite odeur mentholée et sucrée

Celle du goût. Après avoir couru, l'eau pure de la mare était plus revitalisante que n'importe quelle potion. Et les énormes mûres noires qui poussaient à foison et qui ne s'épuisaient ressemblaient à un concentré de sucre.

Celle de l'ouïe. Ici, pas un bruit, si ce n'est le murmure familier et rassurant de la forêt. L'impression étrange d'être inatteignable, seul au monde.

Celle de la vue. Elle était belle sa petite oasis vert tendre au milieu de la forêt noire. La mare reflétait la lune, éclairant d'une lumière argentée l'endroit. Harry avait ainsi passé des heures à admirer la beauté d'une écorce au clair de lune ou le ciselé délicat d'une ombre.

Il avait pris l'habitude de dire à ses amis que c'était un échantillon du paradis.

Harry s'allongea à sa place habituelle. Etalé de tout son long dans l'herbe douce, à côté du buisson, les yeux rivés soit sur l'eau, soit sur l'étoile de Sirius.

Harry avait effectivement remarqué que vu d'ici, l'étoile brillait étrangement fort. Hermione aurait sûrement trouvé plein d'explications logiques à ce phénomène : L'angle d'observation, une forme de magie de la clairière, une illusion d'optique…

Harry lui se plaisait à croire que son parrain lui faisait un signe.

Et comme à chaque fois, le lieu ne tarda pas à exercer sa curieuse influence sur son esprit. Ses pensées devenaient plus claires, plus ordonnées. Il analysait les évènements détaché de tout sentiment. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se laisser guider par ses intuitions pouvait ici faire le point.

C'est comme ça que nuit après nuit, sa détermination s'affirmait. Voldemort devait mourir. Pas parce qu'il avait tué ses parents ou Sirius. Non, tout simplement car il continuait de tuer et que le seul moyen de le neutraliser était la mort. Ici, pas de rancune ou de haine, juste de la logique.

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'une fois sorti de la forêt toutes ses bonnes résolutions se heurteraient à la réalité. Elles devraient se confronter à la peur, la jalousie, l'amitié, la haine, l'amour, la rancune ou même l'argent ou le pouvoir. Mais pendant un moment, tous ses problèmes avaient une solution. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Un craquement sec déchira le silence religieux de la clairière. Harry fut arraché à ses pensées et ses réflexes canins réagirent avant son cerveau. Il lui fallut à peine un dixième de seconde pour se retourner, les muscles bandés, les crocs à découverts et un grondement féroce dans la gorge, ses yeux cherchant l'ennemi.

Même si le loup était un animal dangereux, Harry savait très bien qu'il y avait des prédateurs plus gros que lui, et donc à même de le considérer comme un casse croûte potentiel.

Ses poils se hérissèrent en remarquant que l'odeur de l'autre l'enveloppait totalement. Comment avait il put le laisser se rapprocher à ce point sans s'en apercevoir ?

Un coin de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que l'odeur était inconnue. Un mélange entre l'odeur musquée d'un petit carnivore et celle d'une fleur. Interloqué, Harry se demande quel animal pouvait bien sentir la fleur.

Il fut rassuré en le repérant . C'était un petit renard argenté, haut de vingt centimètres à peine. Ca allait, il pourrait gérer ce genre de menace. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser un animal de cette taille à approcher un loup adulte. Et il fut aussi étonné de la couleur du renard. Il en avait vu des roux, marrons ou noirs, mais jamais argentés, ils seraient trop facilement repérable dans la forêt sombre.

Harry eut la réponse à ses questions en voyant l'animal soulever la patte pour voir sur quoi il avait marché. Un animagus. Jamais un animal n'aurait détaché son regard d'un prédateur plus gros que lui, question de survie élémentaire. Et il fallut à peu près trois microsecondes à Harry pour l'identifier. En fait dès qu'il intercepta un regard argent rempli de mépris jeté à la pauvre branche morte. Harry remballa ses crocs et se recoucha doucement.

Sa majesté Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout qu'il ait réussi à devenir animagus. C'était tellement…lui. Harry fixa le renard. Il savait très bien que Malfoy ne tarderait pas à le reconnaître. Après tout, la première fois que Ron l'avait vu sous sa forme animalière, il avait éclaté de rire en disant que même animagus il n'aurait pas le droit à l'anonymat. C'est vrai qu'avec sa fourrure noire toute ébouriffée si semblable à ses cheveux, sa trace blanche entre les deux yeux copie conforme de sa cicatrice et ses yeux beaucoup trop verts pour un loup, il n'était pas vraiment discret. Mais il s'en fichait, il l'aimait lui cette apparence.

Et effectivement, la lueur de triomphe qui brilla dans les yeux couleur de lune lui indiqua que son identité était découverte. Puis Malfoy s'assis, fixant le loup, une lueur d'attente au fond des yeux. Harry inclina la tête, interrogateur. Aussitôt la colère et l'indignation embrasèrent le regard du renard qui s'en alla, l'air profondément vexé.

Abasourdi, Harry fixa la petite tâche argentée, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire cette fois pour indisposer sa nemesis.

Bon alors. Malfoy l'avait reconnu. Puis l'avait fixé en attendant quelque chose. Et pour une fois il n'avais rien dis (et pour cause, aller parler quand vous êtes un loup !). Et l'autre était parti vexé. Hum. Aaaah, d'accord. Comme Harry ne lui avait pas sauté dessus pour se battre, le blond en avait déduit qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Et avec son orgueil démesuré, il avait mal pris le fait que son ennemi ne le reconnaisse pas alors que lui y arrivait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Malfoy resterais toujours Malfoy, quelque soit sa forme. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le quiproquo ?

Avec un sourire canin, il se mit à cavaler après le blond. Il le bouscula légèrement pour attirer son attention et s'arrêta une fois dans la forêt. Voyant que Malfoy le fixait l'air soupçonneux, Harry se retint de lever une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Il se contenta d'attendre que le blond comprenne. Une fois que celui-ci lui eut emboîté le pas, Harry se remît à courir, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour laisser le renard rattraper son retard.

Ce soir Draco Malfoy allait découvrir son univers

Après quelques minutes de course, Harry tourna à angle droit derrière un épais fourré. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait là et il salua ses amis d'un petit jappement avant même de les voir. Heureux de le revoir, les dix sombrals firent cercle autour de lui pour le saluer.

Près du buisson, Harry entendit un petit couinement étranglé. Amusé, il regarda Malfoy tenter de freiner, déraper sur la mousse, faire demi tour et s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

Harry savait grâce à son flair que le blond se trouvait derrière le fourré. Il s'assit, sachant très bien comment allait réagir sa nemesis.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard une boule de poil apeurée déboula dans la clairière, les yeux fermés.

Harry vit le regard du renard passer de la panique au soulagement et il comprit que Malfoy devait penser qu'il allait se faire attaquer. L'instant d'après, il recevait entre ses pattes un Serpentard affolé. Le pauvre sombral qui avait voulu le saluer tourna un regard surpris vers Harry. Harry secoua la tête, blasé, et le dominant du troupeau s'approcha à son tour. En sentant le renard trembler de plus en plus, le loup se demanda si Malfoy avait écouté ne serait ce qu'un seul cours de Hagrid. Il saurait alors que les sombrals étaient charognards, et qu'il n'était donc pas assez mort pour leurs plaire.

S'il avait été sous forme humaine, le survivant aurait éclaté de rire en voyant l'œil circonspect que le renard avait ouvert suite au coup de langue amical du sombral. Puis au sursaut outragé de la boule de poil au deuxième coup de langue. Mais Harry était actuellement un loup. Il se contenta donc d'un regard narquois.

Qui s'attendrit vite à la vue du petit renard argenté qui frottait sa tête sur le naseau velouté du sombral avant de jeter un regard fier à Harry, mais où l'émerveillement brillait trop fort pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

Harry intercepta le regard envieux de Draco quand Fly, le poulain du troupeau vint saluer avec enthousiasme son ami canin. Aussi Harry poussa t'il le renard en avant. Celui-ci se retourna, outré qu'il le traite de la sorte, mais un petit coup de tête dans son dos détourna son attention. Il tomba face à face avec deux grands yeux noirs et brillants et il résista bien une demi seconde avant de courir jouer avec Fly.

Harry lui se leva et alla se poser entre les pattes antérieures de Tenebrus. C'était l'étalon dominant du troupeau, le premier que Hagrid lui ait présenté. Il était né dans la forêt interdite, et il avait été le premier à accepter le survivant parmi eux, suivi rapidement de tout le troupeau. C'est donc grâce à lui qu'il avait put assister il y a presque un mois à un évènement que même Hagrid n'avait jamais vécu : la naissance d'un bébé sombral. Ce même poulain qui jouait avec le renard.

Après un petit coup de tête affectueux dans le poitrail du sombral, Harry se releva et parti rejoindre les deux autres pour jouer un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry décida qu'ils devraient partir s'ils voulaient avoir le temps d'apercevoir les autres habitants de la forêt.

Il se dirigea donc vers les arbres, suivi de Malfoy. Comme d'habitude, il s'assit et hurla. Tous les sombrals prirent leur envol sans un bruit, ressemblant à de gigantesques fantômes. C'était un code mis au point entre Harry et Tenebrus. Le troupeau ne pouvait pas passer toute la nuit au même endroit sous peine de se faire attaquer. Aussi le loup leur faisait comprendre qu'il s'en allait et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Il alertait aussi au passage toutes ses connaissances de la forêt qu'il était à leur recherche, et ainsi il savait toujours où les trouver.

Les suivants se trouvaient non loin de là. En effet, à cinq cent mètres à peine, Harry perçut la lueur blanche caractéristique de ces deux là.

La licorne et le pégase s'approchèrent calmement des nouveaux arrivants. Il remarqua le regard émerveillé de Draco, et il lui retourna une œillade complice. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais le renard paraissait statufié. Aussi Harry s'avança t'il en premier, et frotta affectueusement sa tête contre celle du pégase. Il vit Draco l'imiter, apparemment fou de joie. Harry alla aussi saluer la licorne, puis s'assit pour observer Draco qui contemplait béatement les deux animaux.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient beaux ces deux là. Et ils avaient des histoires étonnantes.

La licorne était la pouliche d'une des licornes tuées par Voldemort en première année. Elle avait été élevée parmi les sombrals de Hagrid, et avait quitté le troupeau l'année dernière. Elevées dans un groupe, contrairement aux licornes normales, elle ne supportait pas la solitude. Aussi fut elle ravie quand Harry lui présenta le pégase. Une forte amitié unissait ses deux là à présent.

Harry avait découvert le pégase il y a trois mois environs. Il n'avait jamais vu ces animaux en vrai, et il avait été fasciné par leur beauté. Le pégase était accompagné de deux autres. Harry avait fait leur connaissance, mais ils restaient très peureux. Et une nuit, Harry était arrivé au milieu d'un vrai carnage. Cinq smirs, ces petits fauves à six pattes, avaient massacré deux des trois pégases. Pour cela, ils avaient posté deux des leurs dans les arbres, afin d'empêcher toute tentative d'envol.

Les grandes ailes des pégases représentaient leur plus gros point faible. Parcouru par deux artères, une blessure ici s'avérait très rapidement mortelle. Heureusement, les smirs et leurs cinquante centimètres ne faisait pas le poids avec le mètre quinze de crocs et de muscle de Harry, aidé des serres tranchantes du pégase survivant. Ensuite, ne voulant pas le laisser seul au milieu de la forêt et se souvenant de la licorne solitaire, Harry avait accompagné le pégase jusqu'à elle. Il n'avait jamais eu à regretter ce choix depuis.

Sortant de ses pensées, il alla dire au revoir à ses deux amis. Il profita un instant de la douceur du pelage de la licorne avant d'encaisser le délicat coup de tête du pégase. Puis il reparti vers la forêt. Il hurla et les deux animaux argentés se fondirent dans la noirceur de la forêt.

Ensuite Harry continua à guider Draco dans son monde. Il lui montra divers passages secrets camouflés dans des arbres, des plantes inconnues de tous. Il lui montra l'arbre roi de la forêt, immense avec ses feuilles couleur de l'or et l'argent pur, où vivaient les smirs. Ceux-ci restèrent calmes en voyant arriver le loup. Il savait que s'ils n'étaient pas agressifs il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux. Puis ils allèrent voir Arnon, une des rares acromentules à vivre seule. Elle ne voyait plus que de deux de ses yeux et Harry l'avait aidé plusieurs fois à chasser. Il fit visiter à Draco la colline aux niffleurs, où les nez étoilés sortaient du sol pour venir les saluer. Il eut quelques sueurs froides en croisant par hasard l'un des deux scroutt à pétard de Hagrid qui avait survécu. Pour y avoir eut affaire une fois sous sa forme de loup, il savait que la bête ne disait pas non à un petit casse croûte canin et qu'elle courait très très vite. Harry avait échappé de peux à l'amputation de la queue ce jour là. Enfin, Harry finit par les hippogriffes. Ici Il retrouvait Buck, maintenant nommé vent de boue, entouré de son troupeau. Draco parut au début très effrayé de voir autant de ces animaux autour de lui. Surtout que son dernier souvenir avec l'un d'eux était une paire de serres prête à lui labourer le visage. Mais une fois qu'il se fut incliné, il put profiter de la gentillesse teintée de froideur de ces animaux fiers. En les voyant ensembles, Harry remarqua que l'hippogriffe aurait fait une forme d'animagus parfaite pour Draco. Même si un peu encombrante.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le troupeau, Harry remarqua qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'en voir d'autres. Avec ses petites pattes, Draco ne pouvait pas soutenir la vitesse du loup. Et les autres se trouvaient beaucoup plus profondément dans la forêt. Aussi Harry décida t'il de retourner à la clairière.

Là il se recoucha à sa place et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Il souffla, apaisé. Le petit renard se rappela à son bon souvenir en se coulant timidement contre son flanc. Harry lui jeta un regard approbateur avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de son bonheur. Il sentait Malfoy qui s'était blotti dans sa fourrure et il regrettait juste qu'il ne puisse pas faire la même chose sous sa forme humaine. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir serrer Malfoy dans ses bras… Mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi le blond avait passé la nuit avec lui, il devrait se contenter de ça.

Il jeta un œil sur le petit renard et sourit doucement. Malfoy fixait un bouquet de fleurs au bord de l'eau. Noires aux feuilles vertes, elles étaient plutôt belles. Mais Malfoy semblait absorbé dans une réflexion profonde à propos du petit végétal.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures Harry Potter poussa un profond soupir. Il avait beau avoir le blond à ses côtés maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la seule fois de sa vie où il aurait cette chance. Et que chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait de la fin définitive de son rapprochement avec sa nemesis.

Un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son nez le tira de ses pensées moroses.

Stupéfait, Harry fixa le renard en face de lui. C'est lui qui rêvait ou Malfoy, son Malfoy, sa nemesis qui le détestait du plus profond de son âme, venait de l'embrasser ?

Vu la tête dudit Malfoy, il n'avait pas rêvé. Paniqué, Malfoy fixait l'eau de la mare, semblant se demander si elle était assez profonde pour s'y noyer. Aussi sans réfléchir, Harry se leva et gratifia la boule de poil d'un coup de langue affectueux. Malfoy lui retourna un regard incrédule et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Heureux, Harry vit une étincelle de bonheur naître dans les magnifiques yeux gris de Draco. Mais alors que Harry allait se métamorphoser, bien décidé à prolonger cette idée sous forme humaine, l'étincelle s'éteignit, remplacée par une tristesse insondable. Le renard s'enfuit dans la forêt et Harry fixa de longues minutes l'endroit où la petite tâche grise avait disparu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassé, et alors que Harry était au comble du bonheur le blond s'était enfui l'air malheureux.

Harry aperçu les mots « Nous avons un gagnant » qui barraient le ciel et se transforma en humain sans y réfléchir. Il s'approcha distraitement de l'eau. Là, il regarda quelques instant les fleurs qui fascinaient tant Malfoy. Il se baissa, et en cueillit doucement une. Il aurait une preuve que tout cela était bien arrivé, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cette nuit.

Il projeta des étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Aussitôt Dobby transplana. Harry lui prit la main, sourd au bavardage joyeux du petit elfe. Les yeux ancré au cœur d'une petite fleur aux pétales noirs et aux feuilles émeraudes.

A son arrivée, Harry fut aussitôt assailli par un Ron éploré et une Hermione amusé. Il se plaqua un air compatissant sur le visage quand le roux lui expliqua les misères qu'il avait vécu (« une acromentule !! J'ai cru mourir sur place. Remarque c'est en courant comme un dératé que j'ai pu gagner, pas que…. ») pour un malheureux paquet de bonbons au citron. Harry eut un sourire las. Ron finit par remarquer le mal aise de son ami. Il voulu l'interroger mais la tristesse qui brillait aux fond de ses yeux le retint. Autant attendre d'être au calme dans le dortoir.

Harry lui, chercha son blond du regard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant détourner brusquement les yeux, puis s'éloigner de ses amis. Harry hésita. Puis finit par se décider. Après tout, le blond l'avait embrassé en sachant qui il était. Il y avait peut être une chance pour que ?

Les mètres qui le séparaient du blond semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini, alors que Harry paniquait un peu. Que lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais été doué avec des mots…

Mais quand il finit par rejoindre Malfoy, ses doutes s'évanouirent. Le blondinet fixait la forêt les épaules basses, l'air profondément malheureux.

Le brun s'approcha et déclara d'une voix douce

« La forêt est belle hein ? »

Draco se retourna, et un instant une lueur de panique brilla dans son regard. Mais il déclara de sa voix froide habituelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potty ? Ton ami la belette et sa sang de bourbe t'ont laissé tomber ? »

Harry jeta un dernier regard triste à la forêt. Il espérait que pour une fois ce qui s'y était passé résisterait à la dure réalité.

« Non. Mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir »

Et Harry lui tendit la petite fleur. Harry espéra que Draco ne remarquerait pas qu'elle était un peu froissée, vu qu'il l'avait serrée contre son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait cueilli. Ni qu'il apercevrait les mains du plus courageux des Gryffondors qui tremblaient.

« Tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'aimer » tenta t'il de se justifier

« Tu m'avais reconnu… »

Et à la lueur de soulagement qui brilla dans les yeux gris, Harry comprit le problème. Et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Je t'ai reconnu au regard que tu as jeté à cette pauvre brindille qui avait osée révéler ta présence. Tu es le seul être humain à pouvoir accorder autant de mépris à une branche morte »

« Je vois »

Espérant ne pas s'être trompé, le brun se rapprocha doucement, donnant la fleur au blond et en profitant au passage pour attraper sa main. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux gris acier du Serpentard et souffla

« Joyeux halloween Draco »

Puis les lèvres de Harry se posèrent doucement sur celles du blond

_La suite, seuls trois être peuvent vous la raconter. Les deux garçons, maintenant devenu des hommes murs, ou une petite fleur aux feuilles émeraudes et aux pétales d'un noir de jais, qui grâce à un sort de pérennité, avait été le témoin muet de cette histoire et qui le restera de nombreuses années encore,posées sur un vase dans la chambre, et qui recueillait tous les mots doux et les promesses d'éternité chuchotées _

**FIN**

Voila voila (hem, toute génée).

Bon ben si vous me cherchez, je suis enterrée quelque part par là, en attendant vos réactions 

Merci d'être là


End file.
